


With You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being with you feels like the start of spring.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	With You

Being with you  
feels like  
the start of spring,

The first crocus,  
delicate and fragile,  
painted white and lavender,

Such determination, piercing  
the crust of the earth.  
Sprouting proudly,  
to share its beauty,

Being with you  
feels like  
the rising sun,

The pink-orange hue,  
of the first ray of morning,  
kissing the clouds above,

The gentle fading of the stars,  
blue skies turning purple, then  
yellow; the bright freshness,  
of a new day's beginning,

Being with you  
feels like  
the rock songs that you love,

Passion, raging fire,  
Coursing with emotion,  
The electricity of the note,  
from which a chord is formed.

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
